The tale of the Casino Pirates
by Icedragon456789
Summary: 17 years after the execution of the pirate king, Monkey D. Luffy, A new crew led by a man with the same dream storm onto the scene. This is their story.
**Authors note: This is really more of a teaser chapter than anything else, i've had this idea in my head for a while and have been wanting to post this for some time. This is my first real story, that i actually have some semblance of care for, so while i wont try to claim any specific update schedule i will not be abandoning this story. All comments are accepted, even flames, as long as you actually point out things you see that i did wrong, id appreciate if you guys actually did give me feedback so that i can improve as i continue the story. Lastly, this fic will be adventure humor mostly, i try to keep it light hearted, and dont worry, this one might be short but chapters from here on out will be at least 4,000.**

 **Disclaimer: I obviously dont own one piece, otherwise it would be a very different series.**

The Man Who Can Fuck Lady Luck

A Pirate Named Duck

"Well this is quite the predicament." A young man says while running from a large horde. Not gaggles, nor a group, not even a mob! Ne a Horde of angry marines. "Get back here motherfucker!" Shouts the marine at the very front of said horde "Yeah I don't think I'm going to do that. "Why don't you guys stop chasing me?" The young man asks, almost hopefully. "Not after what you did!" Shouts unnamed marine number two "give yourself up, your punishment will be marginally less severe when you do!" shouts unnamed marine number three.

"We've been at this for an hour! How much longer do you think it will take you guys to realize you won't catch me?" shouts the young man, a bored tone in his voice. Though anyone would be bored if they were incessantly chased by marines with no chance of ever actually being caught. Now as for why this is happening, it's a simple case of stowaway gets caught and if you think that's not worth the cursing and shouting, well this is the middle of the east blue, basically nothing happens, so a stowaway is the highlight of these marines fucking year. Could you really blame them for getting a little overexcited for something so minor?

The young man pulls out a coin, flipping it absentmindedly before shouting back to the marines, "You know I would say that there is about a 70 percent chance that this coin comes up tails, and if it does I'd say there's a 60 percent chance that you all trip, and all but one of you lose consciousness on the landing!" He shouts to the pursuing marines, making them all incredibly confused. After another minute, he shouts "I'm about to flip it last chance to go back to your ship!" "Your tricks won't work scoundrel!" Unnamed marine number one shouts back.

The young man smirks, and flips his coin. It fly's up and spins for a while, then lands back into the young man's hand "its tail's~" he says in a singsong voice, stopping in his tracks. Just as he predicted, every marine falls down, and in some manner losses consciousness, varying from slamming headfirst into another man, exhaustion, or even the one seizure. The only marine still awake was unnamed marine number one, standing there shell shocked, jaw hanging to the ground "How…how did you do this? Who…who are you?" he mutters almost inaudibly, trying hard to remain calm. The young man chuckles, and begins to walk calmly towards unnamed marine number one. He stops within arms-reach and says "How I did this is my business, and my name?" His arm lashes out, the tactical baton strapped to his wrist and forearm whipping into his hand, and smashes into the skull of unnamed marine number one knocking him out. "The name's Duck"

* * *

(Ducks Pov)

Well that happened. You'd think they wouldn't care about a simple stowaway, but apparently not. I look around my surroundings, noticing I'd somehow made my way into a town, the shore on the west, instead of the east like when we docked, so I ran clear across the island before I decided to pity those pathetic soldiers? Damn, I was hoping to explore a little bit, and because of those dumbass marines making me attack, now I can't stay. So now, list time.

What to do before I leave budoumango island:

Wait out my recharge period

Try the grapemango's this island is named after

Find a ride, whether commandeering one, or hitching a ride, I'll have to decide later

Possibly find first crewma…

"Hey!" "What the hell?" I shout after being dragged from my inner ruminations by a scream right. In. My. Ear! "Are you the one that knocked out those marines?" I look to my left and get a good view of the interloper of my thoughts. He's probably about my age, maybe a year younger, buzz cut golden blonde hair, a bit of a baby face, emerald green eyes, slim and scrawny body build, and for some reason a bunch of laser pointers hanging from his belt. He's also wearing a purple tee-shirt, and white khaki shorts, with the aforementioned laser pointers hanging from his belt.

"Why? Are you going to try to avenge them?" I ask mock challengingly, watching the confusion cross his eyes. "Why would I do that? Marines are asshole's." I smirk at that "Well at least you're not 100 percent dumb." I say, waiting for him to realize "Well thank yo… HEY! I'm not dumb!" He shouts, arms flailing wildly, completely ruining any doubt to his intellect. "Alright kid, was there something else you wanted? I'm somewhat busy." "Kid?" he shouts petulantly "I'm 16 damnit!" Huh, got it in one "But I wanted to know if you're a pirate?"

My smirk morphs into a genuine smile, I can't help it really "Yes, I am a Pirate. Henry D. Duck

Captain, and currently only member of, The Casino pirates."

* * *

 **Thats it for now. one last thing if anyone has an idea for an oc character, feel free to send it, though please only send in enemy pirates, marines, or main allie characters for any of the future arc's. i already have all of the crew members planned, criticisms are welcome, and encouraged.**


End file.
